Exantia paradomus
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ashley Stifler arrive in town… AU oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own American Pie.**

* * *

 **Exantia paradomus**

 **Jim, Kevin, Finch and Oz are having lunch in the local sports-diner.**

"Damn it. I'm so fuckin' tired of hearing about ya fuckin' Stifler's mom, Paul Finch. The whole thing stands me the fuck up here, dude. Every time I ever call you or e-mail your crap it's always like 'did you hear anything about Stifler's mom?'. I don't wanna hear anymore shit about Stifler's fucking mom, man." says Jim.

"James, let me tell you, Stifler's mom is an erotic goddess." says Finch.

"Might be true, but it's getting annoying to hear ya talk about her all the time." says Jim.

"You're just jealous." says Finch.

"Calm down, guys. We're all friends here." says Oz.

"Indeed." says Kevin.

"Let's just switch subjects, okay? So, what y'all been up to over the past 4 months?" says Kevin.

"Not much...a little bit of this, a little bit of that." says Jim.

"Alright, man. Oz, what about you?" says Kevin.

"I've been focusing on my studies, while making sure to spend as much time as possible with Heather too." says Oz.

"Hi there, guys!" says a smooth clean female voice.

Jim, Finch, Kevin and Oz turn around and sees a sexy blonde girl eter the diner. She has natural blonde hair, blue eyes and red lips. Her outfit is a yellow tight crop top, tight jeans and black combat boots.

"Do any of you know where I might find Steven Stifler?" says the girl.

"We don't and why are you looking for him?" says Finch.

"He's my cousin. I am Ashley Stifler." says the girl with a sweet smile.

"Okay...nice metting you. I'm Paul Finch." says Finch as he gently kiss Ashley on her left hand.

"And who are your friends?" says Ashley.

"These are my friends, James, Kevin and Oz." says Finch.

"Pleasure. I assume all of you know who my cousin Steve is, am I correct, guys?" says Ashley.

"We do, he's been a pain to us more than once." says Kevin.

"I understand. He's a jerk." says Ashley.

"Let me help you find him." says Finch.

"Thanks, man." says Ashley.

"No problem." says Finch.

Finch and Ashley walk out from the diner.

"What was your name again?" says Ashley.

"Paul Finch, beauty." says Finch.

"Oh, you must be the guy who Aunt Jeanine has told me about. Is it true that you banged her?" says Ashley. "If you did, you're one lucky guy. She don't do it with anyone who's not worth it."

"Who's Jeanine?" says Finch confused.

"Steve's mom. The sexy older lady you fucked on the pool table." says Ashley. "She told me all what happened and that you were good. I'm sure you did enjoy it as well."

"It was amazing and I can see that the erotic apperance clearly runs in the family, among the women." says Finch.

"Thanks, Paul...or Finch, that's what they call you huh?" says Ashley, all seductive and sexy.

"Yeah, most of those who know me call me that." says Finch.

"Alright...I wasn't looking for Steve, I'm here to find you 'cause ever since my aunt told me how you fucked her to such a wonderful orgasm I've wanted to have sex with you as well." says Ashley.

"You better be ready." says Finch, getting horny.

Ashley is horny too.

Ashley and Finch get into Ashley's car.

They take off their clothes.

Finch slide his dick into Ashley's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Ashley.

"Ahhh, holy shit...! Stifler's cousin!" moans Finch.

"Yes, call me Stifler's cousin! Sooo sexy!" moans Ashley.

"You're damn sexy!" moans Finch. "Ahhh...fuck..."

"Go ahead, bang my cute pussy!" moans Ashley.

"Indeed, sexy girl." moans Finch.

"Mmm! Call me Stifler's cousin!" moans Ashley.

"Stifler's cousin!" moans Finch, fucking harder.

"Yeah, drill my cozy front-hole!" moans Ashley.

"Yes, baby!" moans Finch.

"Just remember to pull out when you gotta cum..." moans Ashley.

"I promise." says Finch.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhh!" moans Finch as he pull out and cum over Ashley's boobs.

"Yes!" moans Ashley as she get an orgasm.

"Dude, again?" says Jim as he walk by and sees what's going on. "First it's Stifler's mom and now his cousin?"

Finch says nothing as Jim walk away.

"Opsss! Your buddy saw us." says Ashley with a smile, as if she doesn't care.

"He did." says Finch.

"You should go now. See you." says Ashley.

Finch put his clothes back on, gives Ashley a kiss and then leave.

Ashley, still naked, drive away.

20 minutes later, she stop outside the town and put her clothes back on.

She still has Finch's cum on her boobs, but she doesn't wanna wipe it off.

"Awww, me is sooo sexy!" says Ashley with an erotic cutie smile.

The next day.

Ashley walk by the Levenstein house.

Jim and his dad, who sit outside, sees her.

"Jim, who's she?" says Jim's dad.

"She's Stifler's cousin." says Jim.

"Quite the babe, isn't she, son?" says Jim's dad.

"Yeah, but way ouf of my circles, dad." says Jim.

"Not necessarily. You should make a move on her." says Jim's dad. "Go and make me proud."

"I could try..." says Jim as he get up and goes after Ashley.

"Oh, hi..." says Ashley when she sees Jim.

"Hi." says Jim.

"James, wasn't it...?" says Ashley.

"People call me Jim." says Jim.

"I'm Ashley Rose Stifler." says Ashley with a sexy smile.

"You're hot." says Jim.

"Thanks, wanna fuck?" says Ashley.

"Sure." says Jim.

"Let's get back to your house." says Ashley.

"Okay." says Jim as he and Ashley goes back to the Levenstein house and up to Jim's room.

"Fuck me, Jim!" says Ashley as she pull off her clothes and underwear.

"Alright." says Jim as he unzip his jeans shorts so his dick pop out.

Ashley takes a seat on Jim's bed, lean back and gesture towards her pussy.

Jim slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her. It feels much better than when he had sex with Michelle at Stifler's party.

"Mmm, you're so hard and big!" moans Ashley.

"And your pussy is wet and warm!" moans Jim, fucking harder.

"Yes!" moans Ashley.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Jim.

Jim is surprised at the fact that nothing goes wrong and that Ashley really enjoy being fucked by him.

"Mmm, Jim! Your big dick is sooo damn good." moans Ashley.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Jim.

"I love this! Fuck me!" moans Ashley.

Jim fuck faster.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Ashley.

"Indeed." says Jim.

45 minutes later.

"Jim, don't do me cumming!" moans Ashley. "Cum on my face..."

"Okay...ahhhh, yes!" moans Jim as he pull out and cum over Ashley's face.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Ashley as she get an orgasm.

Ashley gives Jim a kiss, put her clothes back on and then leave.

Jim's dad sees that Ashley has cum on her face.

5 minutes later, when Jim return to the garden, his dad high fives him and says "Great job, son. I'm proud of you."

"Dad, how do you know that...uh...?" says Jim.

"I saw cum on the blonde young lady's face." says Jim's dad.

"Well, you're right." says Jim.

"As I thought. I'm proud of you, Jim." says Jim's dad.

"Thanks, dad." says Jim.

The next day.

"Steve, are you still a horny perv?" says Ashley.

"Yeah and you're probably still asexual and uptight, aren't you?" says Stifler.

"Actually you are wrong. I had sex with Finch and Jim yesterday. Not at the same time, but I did do it with them." says Ashley.

"Those losers? Why? Their dicks are crap." says Stifler.

"No, they were awesome." says Ashley.

"Then your taste in guys are crappy." says Stifler.

"Tell me a guy who's good." says Ashley.

"I am." says Stifler. "Wanna have a go with the Stifmeister?"

"No, Steven. I am your cousin." says Ashley.

"Don't fuckin' call me Steven!" says Stifler.

"You don't scare me shitless, Steven. I'm tough." says Ashley.

"Oh, really?" says Stifler as he unzip his jeans, quickly jerk his dick stiff and then try to rape Ashley.

Ashley is much more badass and cool than Stifler thinks. She kick him in the balls and spit him in the eyes.

She push him away from her and then she leave the room.

"Fuck you, Ash!" scream Stifler in anger and pain.

"My name's Ashley, no Ash." says Ashley.

4 days later.

"Thanks for telling me about Paul Finch, he was awesome." says Ashley.

"So you gave him a try too?" says Jeanine.

"Yeah, sorry...I know you kinda like him." says Ashley.

"Don't worry. I knew you'd wanna do it with him as soon as I told you that he fucked me." says Jeanine.

"Okay. I also did with his friend Jim." says Ashley.

"How were they?" says Jeanine.

"Both were very good at fucking." says Ashley.

"It's really interesting how over the past 2 years you've grown to love sex instead of being afraid of it." says Jeanine.

"Well...I discovered how cozy it is to be fucked so I could not be afraid of sexy stuff anymore." says Ashley.

"As far as i see it, that's wonderful. I love sex too." says Jeanine.

"Yes, we all know that, aside from Steve, who's in denial." says Ashley.

"Steve believes I am perfect and pure." says Jeanine.

"Can I have a glass of wine?" says Ashley.

"Of course, feel free to help yourself to one, sweetie." says Jeanine.

"Thanks." says Ashley.

5 hours later.

"Ashley, are you straight?" says Jeanine.

"No, I am bisexual, but I've only had sex with guys so far." says Ashley.

"Then let me give you your first lesbian sexy time, girl. I am bi too." says Jeanine.

Jeanine takes off her dress and underwear.

"Lick my pussy." says Jeanine.

Ashley start's to lick Jeanine's pussy.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Jeanine.

"You taste good." says Ashley.

"Thanks!" moans Jeanine.

"My pleasure." whisper Ashley in a soft sexy tone.

"I sure hope so, baby!" moans Jeanine.

"It is sexy." says Ashley.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Jeanine.

"Yeah." whisper Ashley.

Ashley lick harder.

"Good, make me cum!" moans Jeanine.

"As you wish." says Ashley.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Jeanine.

Ashley lick faster.

"You are sexy." says Ashley.

"So are you." says Jeanine.

"Really?" says Ashley.

"Of course, sweetie. You're a sexy blonde. I'm sure no straight boy could ever refuse you, such an erotic girl with blonde hair, red lips, blue eyes and big natural boobs." moans Jeanine.

"Awww!" says a happy Ashley.

4 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jeanine as she get a big orgasm.

"Wow! That's so sexy." says Ashley.

"Thanks. Now I'll lick you." says Jeanine.

"Okay. Nice." says Ashley as she take off her skirt and panties, leaving her bra and top on.

Jeanine starts to lick Ashley's pussy.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Ashley.

"Your pussy is very sweet." says Jeanine.

"Thanks!" moans Ashley.

"No problem, girl. You are erotic." says Jeanine.

"Awww!" moans Ashley.

"Cute." says Jeanine.

6 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Ashley as she get a sweet orgasm.

"Nice. You're wonderful, sweetie." says Jeanine.

"Thanks." says Ashley with a cutie smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
